A New New Year's Tradition
by RaceGirl4148
Summary: 2004 brings about a new tradition


Note: Much to my disappointment the characters below do not belong to me, they belong to Dick Wolf and the wonderful people of SVU.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Three months ago Kathy picked up and left with the kids. She said that she couldn't handle the lifestyle anymore. Elliot seemed like he had been expecting it. I tried to get him to talk about it, but he wouldn't. I figured it was best not to push.  
  
"You coming tonight?" I asked referring to the New Year's party. He always brought Kathy, I didn't know if he'd come without her.  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"I was just curious.  
  
"You have a date?"  
  
"No, he cancelled on me. You?"  
  
"Nope," he said looking down, I could tell that hurt him.  
  
"We can keep each other company."  
  
He just gave me a halfhearted smile.  
  
"Elliot, do you really want to go tonight?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why are you?"  
  
"I figured you'd want me there."  
  
"Not if you're going to be a party pooper."  
  
"I'm sorry Liv, but New Year's was always a special time for Kathy and I. We met at a New Year's Party and two years later I proposed on New Year's. It was always our big thing."  
  
"That's sweet Elliot."  
  
"A lot of good it did me."  
  
"If you don't go you're just going to sit home and be miserable. Everyone will be there tonight, I'll keep you company. At least try to have fun, and if you really don't want to stay we'll leave."  
  
"It is usually fun."  
  
"Yeah. I promise, I won't make you stay if you don't want to."  
  
"You better not hang me out to dry."  
  
"I told you I don't have a date."  
  
"Ok, I'll pick you up about 8:30?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"See you then."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Elliot turned to leave the station. I was glad I got him to talk about why he didn't want to go. I just had to make sure he had fun.  
  
I got home, showered and got myself ready for the evening. I had picked out an ankle length red dress with sequence around the top. It didn't show too much cleavage, but just enough. There was a knock at the door at exactly 8:30.  
  
"Hey," I said opening the door. "Come on in."  
  
"You look great."  
  
"Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself." Actually he looked down right hot. No one could deny that he was a good looking guy, but seeing him all dressed up made him look even better. I guess I was the lucky one who gets to stare at his beautiful face everyday. I have always secretly wondered what it would be like to kiss him, but I don't know what that would do to our friendship. If anything was going to happen between us, it would have to be his move.  
  
"You ready?" he asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
The party was already in full swing by the time we arrived. Gotta love city traffic. Elliot and I found the table where Munch, Fin and Cragen were already sitting.  
  
"Nice of you to join us," Munch said.  
  
"Sorry, I'll drive on the sidewalks next time," Elliot said immediately defending us.  
  
"You wouldn't be the first one," Fin joked.  
  
Elliot and I sat down and talked with our colleagues. Dinner was served about 45 minutes later. The food was pretty good, we had the choice of a chicken dish or seafood. I opted for the chicken, as did everyone else at the table. They cleared up dinner about 11:00, leaving only an hour until 2004. I could tell by the look in Elliot's eyes that his thoughts were beginning to wonder.  
  
"Come with me to get a drink," I said standing up and holding out my hand to him. He took the hint and got up and walked with me.  
  
"You okay?" I asked as we reached the bar.  
  
"I was just thinking."  
  
"Two refills on the punch," I said to the bartender. "Thinking about what?" I asked returning my attention to Elliot.  
  
"This is my first New Year's alone in the last 23 years."  
  
"You want to go?"  
  
"No. I realized before that until a couple minutes ago I hadn't even thought of Kathy. I think it's a step in the right direction for me to do something without her."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah. Let's get back to the table."  
  
We walked back to the table and talked some more. About 11:30 Fin was torn away by one of his old narcotics partners to dance. I could see a difference in Elliot since our chat. I really think he felt this was a big step for him. My biggest shock came shortly after Fin left.  
  
"Let's dance," Elliot said standing up.  
  
"Dance?" I questioned.  
  
"Yeah. Come on, it'll be fun."  
  
Against my better judgment I got up and followed him onto the dance floor.  
  
"You look like you're feeling better," I said.  
  
"I am. My New Year's Resolution, move on with my life and start having more fun."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"Glad you approve," he said with a smile.  
  
"You know what I meant," I said smacking his arm.  
  
"I know. 10 minutes and counting."  
  
"I hope 2004 is better than 2003."  
  
"I didn't think it was that bad considering."  
  
"I have things I want to do with my life, Elliot, love, marriage, kids. My time is running out."  
  
"You can't look for love, it shows up when you least expect it."  
  
"I've heard that before."  
  
"You don't believe it?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
At that point the upbeat music changed. Celine Dion's "Because You Loved Me" started playing.  
  
For all those times you stood by me  
  
For all the truth that you made me see  
  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
  
For all the wrong that you made right  
  
For every dream you made come true  
  
For all the love I found in you  
  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
  
You're the one who held me up  
  
Never let me fall  
  
You're the one who saw me through through it all  
  
I paused for a moment listening to the lyrics, then I started to walk back to ward the table. Elliot grabbed my arm and pulled me back.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked confused and slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"Dance with me," he said. I couldn't say "no" to the look on his face. I agreed. I put my arms around his neck and looked into his eyes for something more.  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me  
  
"Listen to the lyrics to the song Olivia," he said and then paused allowing the next verse to be heard.  
  
You gave me wings and made me fly  
  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
  
You said no star was out of reach  
  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
  
I had your love I had it all  
  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
  
Maybe I don't know that much  
  
But I know this much is true  
  
I was blessed because I was loved by you  
  
"For the last three months you have been right by my side. And times before that when I needed you, you were always right there. I don't think I would have been able to handle this without you. You are my best friend Olivia and I love you for that."  
  
I didn't say anything for a second, mainly because I was fighting back tears, but I went back to listening to the song.  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me  
  
I rested my head on his shoulder," Elliot, you are my best friend. I would do anything for you."  
  
"I know," he said pulling me closer to him. We both just stayed in each other's arms as the song played out. I felt so safe and protected at that moment, in his arms. I wished the song would never end.  
  
You were always there for me  
  
The tender wind that carried me  
  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
  
You've been my inspiration  
  
Through the lies you were the truth  
  
My world is a better place because of you  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me  
  
As the song finished the DJ began to speak. Elliot and I exchanged glances before turning our attention to the DJ.  
  
"All right everyone, we have less than a minute," he said.  
  
I turned away from Elliot to look at the large television screen they had set up with the ball from Times Square. He stayed right behind me and put his arms around my waist. I resisted the urge to lean back against his chest. Finally the time came.  
  
"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Year!" the crowd exclaimed in unison.  
  
I turned back around to face Elliot," Happy New Year," I said.  
  
He looked into my eyes and then leaned down and kissed me. The feeling of his lips on mine was electric, beyond my wildest dreams.  
  
"Happy New Year," he said when we broke the kiss.  
  
"A new New Year's tradition?" I asked with a smile, not moving from his arms.  
  
"Hopefully," he said leaning down to kiss me again.  
  
2004 was definitely going to be better than 2003. 


End file.
